Memorias
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Los recuerdos de Arrendajo antes de la llegada de Mo. Spoilers sobre Sangre y Muerte de tinta


Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió al leer el segundo libro. Si Arrendajo existía antes de que entrara Mo al libro existía la posibilidad de que hubiese un antiguo Arrendajo no? Bueno creo que lo explica mejor el fic.

Advertencias: faltas de ortografía y gramática. Un poco de locura y un posible OCC por parte de Arrendajo.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Tinta le pertenece a Fenoglio y este a su vez a Cornelia Funke. Todo es gratis por lo cual no recibo ni una galleta por esto ;P

* * *

Memorias

Hace no mucho tiempo en el pueblo de Variopinto, vivió un hombre muy valiente, que fue capaz de enfrentarse al tirano Cabeza de Víbora. Este hombre, robaba al rey y lo repartía entre los titiriteros. Sin embargo el temor a que lo descubrieran lo llevo a esconder su rostro bajo una máscara de cuero en la que yacían plumas de una bella ave. Un Arrendajo.

Pronto sus hazañas fueron conocidas por todo el pueblo y los juglares y juglaresas las cantaban en todas las plazas. Arrendajo lo llamaban, ya que los guardias que sobrevivían a su gran arte y los titiriteros quienes recibían las ganancias sólo recordaban eso.

Arrendajo un hombre de gran corazón, titubeo a la hora de contar este gran secreto a sus conocidos. Él no podía hacerlo, se arriesgaba a que esto se difundiera y dañaran a quienes quería. Así que decidió nunca contarlo a nadie ni a sí mismo, al habitante de Umbra que vivía dentro de él. Poco a poco también dejo de lado todo sentimiento. Negándose la belleza del amor.

Cabeza de víbora reclamaba su cabeza, se llegó a enterar cuando visitaba Umbra para ofrecer su oficio como escribano. En cuanto la noticia atravesó sus oídos, dio media vuelta y con paso ligero se dirigió a su hogar. Se adentró en él y se encerró.

Su corazón latía rápidamente pero no era por el miedo, el que fuese tan desaforadamente. No. Era la única emoción que llegaba a sentir su cuerpo, la adrenalina. Este sentir permitía ese color marfil de su piel a la cual poco le quedaba para llegar a ser tan blanca como la de las Mujeres Blancas. Algo muy propio si me permiten decirlo. Para los guardias él era símbolo de mal agüero y de muerte. El habitante de Umbra que dormía dentro de él, lo convenció para dejar su pueblo y vivir lejos, en algún lugar donde nadie saliera dañado por sus acciones tan egoístas.

En una oscura y lúgubre noche donde la luna se ocultaba; él salió de su casa. Llevando consigo su único tesoro que tanto Arrendajo como él guardaban con precioso recelo. Arrendajo al ser más atrevido, escondió entre sus ropas el libro; que compro en una ocasión en otro pueblo antes de llegar al reino de Umbra. Avanzo con paso rápido al centro de la ciudad, y entre las amontonadas casas que dormían, busco con la mirada una en especial. Al encontrarla escalo una pared que como todas estaba llena de pequeños agujeros. Esperaba no pisar ninguna hada, que en ocasiones habitaban estos hoyos por tener todo cerca.

Se paró sobre el tejado y fijo su mirada en la encorvada espalda del tejedor de tinta, quien sin saberlo había escrito las más bellas canciones para él. Lo reverencio en gratitud y de un salto descendió. Cayó con la agilidad y elegancia nata de los felinos. Desvaneciéndose para siempre del pueblo al que pretendía no volver nunca.

En el bosque se instaló en la parte más remota y oscura de él donde nadie se atrevía a entrar. Después de arreglar su nueva vivienda, prendió una fogata y saco de su ropa un libro azul con un hermoso grabado color dorado. El libro no tenía nombre, pero no le prestaba mucha importancia a ello. La historia que contaba era lo que le interesaba. Lo abrió en su página predilecta, justo cuando los personajes llegaban a un pueblo que no era suyo. Sonrió con tristeza. Quizás ahora que estaba lejos podría permitirse sentir un poco más que las Mujeres Blancas.

Siempre imagino que la vida de aquel hombre, que era capaz de sacar de los libros a sus personajes, podría ser suya. Así el amaría a esa bella dama de cabellos dorados y tendría un hija tan habilidosa como él y hermosa como su madre… si, si tan solo eso fuera real. Pensó Mortimer o Arrendajo.


End file.
